hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2022 Atlantic hurricane season (HurricaneJon487)
The 2022 Atlantic hurricane season was an above average season. A total of fifteen tropical depressions formed, 14 of which became tropical storms. Six of those tropical storms reached hurricane status, and two of those hurricanes became major hurricanes. This season also broke the chain where a tropical or subtropical cyclone formed before the start of the season that lasted from 2015 to 2021. Tropical Storm Theta was a 2021 storm that crossed over into 2022, and it will not be counted in the 2022 season. Predictions Due to the extreme activity of the 2020 and 2021 seasons, the NHC predicted a below average season with 6 named storms, 2 hurricanes and no major hurricanes. . . . . . . ImageSize = width:700 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2022 till:30/11/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2022 till:02/01/2022 color:TS text:"Theta (TS)" from:04/06/2022 till:07/06/2022 color:TS text:"Alex (TS)" from:14/07/2022 till:19/07/2022 color:TS text:"Bonnie (TS)" from:28/07/2022 till:05/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Colin (C1)" from:03/08/2022 till:11/08/2022 color:C2 text:"Danielle" from:03/08/2022 till:04/08/2022 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:07/08/2022 till:15/08/2022 color:C3 text:"Earl (C3)" barset:break from:13/08/2022 till:20/08/2022 color:C2 text:"Fiona (C2) from:21/08/2022 till:23/08/2022 color:TS text:"Gaston (TS)" from:01/09/2022 till:06/09/2022 color:TS text:"Hermine (TS)" from:09/09/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:TS text:"Ian (TS)" from:11/09/2022 till:16/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Julia (C1)" from:13/09/2022 till:14/09/2022 color:TS text:"Karl (TS)" from:17/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:TS text:"Lisa (TS)" from:20/09/2022 till:08/10/2022 color:C4 text:"Martin (C4)" barset:break from:14/10/2022 till:18/11/2022 color:TS text:"Nicole (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2022 till:31/01/2022 text:January from:01/02/2022 till:28/02/2022 text:February from:01/03/2022 till:31/03/2022 text:March from:01/04/2022 till:30/04/2022 text:April from:01/05/2022 till:31/05/2022 text:May from:01/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:31/07/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:30/08/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:31/10/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:30/11/2022 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Tropical Storm Alex On June 3, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the western Caribbean. The next day, it formed into Tropical Storm Alex and headed west. Later that day, Alex made landfall in Yucatan, killing 1 and doing $25M in damage. Alex continued as a tropical storm, and turned southwest. There, Alex made landfall in southern Mexico as a tropical storm on June 6, killing 1 and doing $100M in damage and dissipated the next day. . . Tropical Storm Bonnie On July 13, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the open north Atlantic. The next day, it formed into Tropical Storm Bonnie and headed northeast. Bonnie peaked at 60 mph near the Azores, where it made landfall on July 16, killing 2 and doing $150 million in damage. Bonnie continued northeast and dissipated near Scotland on July 19. . . . Hurricane Colin On July 27, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the west part of the main development region. The next day, it formed into Tropical Depression Three and tracked west. The depression entered the Caribbean later that day. On July 30, the depression became a tropical storm near Hispaniola. receiving the name Colin. Colin became a hurricane on August 1 near Yucatan. Later that day, Colin made landfall, killing 4 and doing $500 million in damage. Colin turned northwest and made landfall in central Mexico on August 3 as a tropical storm, killing 1 and doing $350 million in damage. Colin dissipated two days later. Hurricane Danielle On August 2, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the eastern Caribbean left behind by Colin. The next day, it formed into Tropical Storm Danielle and tracked west. On August 5, Danielle became a hurricane near Puerto Rico. Danielle continued to track west, slowly picking up speed. The storm also continued to intensify, becoming a category 2 on August 8. Danielle made landfall in Yucatan on August 9, killing 5 and doing $850 million in damage. Danielle then quickly disorganized, becoming a remnant low on August 10. Danielle dissipated the next day. Tropical Depression Five On August 2, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the Gulf of Mexico. The next day, it formed into Tropical Depression Five and headed east. The depression made landfall in Florida early on August 4 and dissipated 12 hours later. . . . . Major Hurricane Earl On August 6, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the main development region. The next day, it formed into Tropical Storm Earl and tracked west. Earl reached the Lesser Antilles on August 9 and became a hurricane. Earl's intensification grew faster, and it made landfall in Florida on August 13, killing 16 and doing $1.1B in damage, and turned north. Earl dissipated two days later over Tennessee. Earl killed 18 in the Caribbean and did $1.4B in damage there. In total, Earl killed 34 people and did $2.5B in damage. . Hurricane Fiona On August 12, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the Caribbean. The next day, it formed into Tropical storm Fiona and tracked west. Fiona quickly intensified, becoming a hurricane south of Jamaica on August 16. Fiona made landfall in Nicaragua on August 17 at its peak as a low-end category 2, killing 16 and doing $1.1B in damage. Fiona then entered the Eastern Pacific as a tropical storm on August 19 and dissipated the next day. . . Tropical Storm Gaston On August 20, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance near Ireland. The next day, it formed into Tropical Storm Gaston and made landfall there the next day, killing 19 and doing $1.5B in damage there. Gaston dissipated near Dublin on August 23. . . . . Tropical Storm Hermine On August 31, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the main development region. The next day, it formed into Tropical Storm Hermine and tracked northwest. Hermine weakened into a tropical depression on September 4 and dissipated two days later, near Bermuda. . . . . . Tropical Storm Ian On September 8, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the western Caribbean. The next day, it formed into Tropical Storm Ian and tracked north. Ian made landfall in the Florida panhandle on September 11, killing nobody and doing minimal damage. Ian dissipated the next day. . . . Hurricane Julia On September 10, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the west Caribbean. The next day, it formed into Tropical Depression Eleven and tracked northwest. The depression made landfall in Yucatan, killing nobody and doing no damage. The depression entered the Gulf of Mexico and started intensifying. As it was heading towards Texas, it became a tropical storm, receiving the name Julia. Julia continued intensifying while nearing Texas and became a hurricane right before making landfall on September 13. Julia dissipated two days later over Oklahoma. Tropical Storm Karl On September 12, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance northeast of Cape Verde. The next day, it formed into Tropical Storm Karl about 100 miles from the African coast and headed east-northeast. Early on September 14, Karl made landfall and degenerated into a remnant low. Karl dissipated at about 18:00 UTC. Tropical Storm Karl killed nobody and did minimal damage. . . Tropical Storm Lisa On September 16, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the far north Atlantic. The next day, it formed into Tropical Depression Thirteen and tracked east. At 18:00 UTC on September 17, the depression became a tropical storm, receiving the name Lisa. Lisa degenerated into an extratropical cyclone about 12 hours after peaking at 6:00 UTC September 20. Lisa dissipated 30 hours later at 12:00 UTC September 21. . . Major Hurricane Martin On September 19, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance in the western Caribbean. The next day at 12:00 UTC, it formed into Tropical Storm Martin and tracked north. While tracking north, Martin began rapidly intensifying. Martin made landfall in Cuba at about 10:00 UTC September 22 as a low-end category 1. Martin continued north and set its sights on Florida. Martin made landfall in Florida at 15:00 UTC on September 26, killing 42 and doing $10.4B in damages.. Martin then quickly weakened and turned northeast. The storm then moved over warm waters northeast of Florida and re-intensified onto a hurricane at 18:00 UTC September 28. Due to wind shear, Martin only lasted 6 hours as a hurricane after leaving land. Martin degenerated into an extratropical cyclone at 6:00 UTC on October 1. Martin dissipated over Spain a week later. Tropical Storm Nicole On October 13, the NHC began monitoring a disturbance about 50 miles west of Cape Verde. The next day, it formed into Tropical Depression Fifteen and slowly headed west. The depression intensified into Tropical Storm Nicole at 12:00 UTC October 15. Nicole entered the Caribbean on October 19 and slowly intensified. As Nicole was nearing Yucatan, some wind shear caused it to stop intensifying. Nicole made landfall in Yucatan at 9:00 UTC October 22. Nicole then turned towards Florida and reached its peak intensity right before making landfall near Tampa Bay at 15:00 UTC October 24, killing 1 and doing $200 million in damage. After leaving Florida, Nicole turned east and made another landfall on Grand Bahama at 00:00 UTC October 25, killing nobody and doing $50 million in damage. Nicole then stalled over the central Atlantic ocean for the next two weeks, moving only about ten miles per day. Nicole killed another person in Bermuda due to a rip current, but didn't do any damage there. After staying in one place for the last two weeks, Nicole moved northeast and degenerated into an extratropical cyclone at 12:00 UTC on November 11. Nicole dissipated over England a week later. Nicole was the longest-lasting tropical cyclone ever recorded in the world, surpassing John of 1994 by a whole 3 days. In total, Nicole killed two people and did $250 million in damages. Retirement In 2023, the names Earl, Fiona, Gaston, and Martin were retired. They will never be used for an Atlantic hurricane season again. They were replaced with Ethan, Frankie, Gary, and Marcus. This is the naming list for the 2028 Atlantic hurricane season: Alex, Bonnie, Colin, Danielle, Ethan, Frankie, Gary, Hermine, Ian, Julia, Karl, Lisa, Marcus, Nicole, Owen, Paula, Richard, Shary, Tobias, Virginie, and Walter, followed by the Greek alphabet, if needed. Seasonal effects Category:2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season Category:Above-average seasons